Caça à Inteligência
by AmethystNott
Summary: Lily Evans é uma detetive da Scotland Yard. Inspirada por Sherlock Holmes e Hercule Poirot, Lily é uma pessoa racional, que se envolve o menos emocionalmente possível com outras pessoas. Enquanto está investigando um caso de um Serial Killer, Lily conhece James Potter, um homem envolvente e ligeiramente misterioso. Os dois tem regras muito claras de como lidarem com suas "diversões
1. Prólogo

A vida é uma coisa engraçada. Você é uma pessoa e ela te torna uma outra completamente diferente. E quando você finalmente se acostuma com o seu novo jeito de ser, a vida faz você mudar novamente. Apenas para você se sentir pisada. Humilhada. Um ser muito pequeno que não tem importância para o mundo.

Momentos de felicidade? Eles aparecem com mais frequência na vida dos outros que na minha. Só tive decepções. Decepções da minha família. Decepções de namorados. E tudo isso contribuiu para a pessoa que eu me tornei. A detetive que eu me tornei. Com muito esforço, aprendi que sentimentos somente atrapalham a minha vida. O máximo que pode existir são apenas... _Diversões._

Afinal, Sherlock Holmes já dizia que _"As qualidades emocionais são antagonistas à razão clara."_. E bem, eu tento ser o mais parecida possível ao fictício detetive consultor.

Fria. Racional. Determinada. Independente.

Prazer, sou Lily Evans.


	2. Novo Caso

Um barulho estridente começou a tocar ao fundo. Minha mente ainda estava nebulosa naquele momento, tentando processar que som era aquele. Confusa, abri os olhos para então descobrir a fonte do incômodo. Bufei. O despertador. Sete da manhã. Era hora de começar mais um dia. Levantei-me e iniciei minha rotina. Como todos os dias. Abri a janela e analisei o clima de Londres. Era início do outono, portanto as árvores da rua onde morava estavam começando a tomar a coloração alaranjada. Naquele dia, batia uma leve brisa fria, que para alguns já era motivo de tirar alguns casacos mais pesados. Para mim, um casaco leve bastava.

Suspirando, dirigi-me ao banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal. Tomei um banho e lavei meus cabelos ruivos acaju. Coloquei a roupa que a havia separado no dia anterior (leve e confortável) e prendi o distintivo no cinto. Fiz uma maquiagem básica, mas, como sempre, dei maior destaque aos meus exuberantes olhos verdes. A única coisa que eu herdara da minha família e que me orgulhava. Ao checar minha aparência no grande espelho que ficava na porta de meu guarda-roupa, aprovei o visual. Os cabelos ruivos caiam em ondas pelos meus ombros, completamente disciplinados. Minha roupa, sem nenhum amassado, aderia ao meu corpo magro e pequeno com perfeição. Minhas botas, totalmente lustradas. Meu distintivo, reluzindo em seu lugar. Minhas expressão, totalmente controlada e séria. Não que eu me importasse exatamente com a minha aparência. Não. Eu me importava em estar impecável. Meu trabalho não dava margens para erros. E eu fiz disso, minha filosofia de vida.

Assim, vou até a sala conjugada com cozinha do meu apartamento preparar meu desjejum. Enquanto espero o café esquentar, observo minha estante de livros. Vazia de qualquer romance meloso. Cheia dos melhores livros de contos policiais, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e Agatha Christie. Eles manifestam a única paixão que eu me permiti sentir. Ser detetive. Isso era a minha vida. E somente isso.

Saí de meus devaneios com a cafeteira apitando, indicando que minha bebida preferida estava pronta. Coloquei-a em uma caneca e juntamente com um pedaço de torrada, fiz meu desjejum. Assim que terminei, escovei meus dentes, peguei minha bolsa e saí de casa.

O caminho até a New Scotland Yard foi curto, como sempre. Afinal, eu morava a poucas ruas do local onde eu trabalho. Assim que eu passei pelas portas de entrada ouvi meu nome ser chamado:

— Lily! — virei-me e vi um homem já conhecido vindo em minha direção.

— Severus. — falei contida — Como vai?

Severus Snape era meu parceiro na Yard. Ele era alto, com o cabelo negro um pouco comprido e um nariz levemente grande. Juntos investigávamos no setor de Polícia Especializada (SCD) que era o ramo da Polícia Metropolitana de Londres que era encarregado das investigações de infrações penais mais graves e do crime organizado. Éramos nada menos que os melhores detetives de lá. Exatamente o que eu tinha que fazer.

— Bem melhor agora. — respondeu — E você? — fomos em direção ao elevador.

Ah, sim. Esqueci-me de comentar. Ele também era apaixonado por mim. Não que ele saiba que eu sabia. Claro que não. Preferi não comentar nada sobre isso, pois fazemos um bom trabalho juntos. Mas que fique claro que ele não era retribuído. Ninguém nunca foi. E ninguém nunca será.

— Estou bem. Quer dizer, o máximo de bem que posso estar sem um caso. — apertei o botão para o elevador descer.

Ouvi sua risada seca ao meu lado.

— Dois dias somente.

— Dois dias fazendo relatórios. Desnecessários. Eu não posso ficar sem atividade mental. Afinal, o que há mais para se fazer? — perguntei retoricamente. Mas obviamente, fui respondida.

— Viver? Você devia tentar, sabia? Sair mais, conhecer pessoas...

— Não preciso conhecer pessoas... — resmunguei entrando no elevador.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque sim. Estou feliz com a vida que tenho. Não preciso de mais nada.

— Como você pode saber disso? Se não quer conhecer o novo?

— Não há nada de novo na terra. Tudo já foi feito antes.

— Quer parar de citar Sherlock Holmes?

— Por quê? São ótimos argumentos. — provoquei-o. Severus detestava Sherlock Holmes. Eu encarava isso como uma ofensa pessoal. Talvez qualquer chance que eu pudesse dar a ele era extinta exatamente por isso. Como um detetive não gostava do melhor detetive consultor de todos os tempos? Ora, francamente.

Chegamos no nosso andar e nos deparamos com uma bagunça enorme. Era gente correndo para tudo quanto é lado. Sorri. Sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. E eu não me decepcionei.

— Evans! Snape! — a voz do Inspetor Moody ecoava pelo local — Finalmente! Estão atrasados!

— Mas ainda são sete e cinquenta... — Severus tentou argumentar.

Revirei os olhos e retruquei:

— Mas chegamos depois de um crime ter ocorrido, portanto estamos atrasados.


End file.
